


Have a Drink With Me

by NikiAlex03



Series: Fall For Me Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4000 words of Remus losing his goddamn mind, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Remus Lupin, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lot's of kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sirius Black, remus has no gag reflex, that's it that's all that happens, they fuck, well it's more like intense foreplay and then they fuck cause i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: They had to be up early again in the morning for their flight, which is why Remus knew that accepting Sirius’ offer to go up to his suite instead was a bad idea.Of course, there was also the issue of Remus knowing that Sirius wasn’t actually inviting him up for a drink.Maybe he was, but certainly not just that. Not if the way Sirius was looking at him was any indication.OR Sirius is a musician on tour and Remus is his publicist. They both decide it's time to do something about their obvious attraction to each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Fall For Me Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875892
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Have a Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first smutty thing in several years, and it's the first M/M smut I'm ever doing, so if it's horrible, I didn't write it.  
> This is inspired by my fic 'Fall For Me' which is about rockstar Sirius and publicist Remus. This is the first night of their clandestine sexcapades, which began in Berlin while they were on Sirius' world tour. I had fun writing it, I hope you do while reading it ;)  
> And if you're in the mood for the events that follow, check out the full fic!

“Have a drink with me?” Sirius asked, his back against the wall of the elevator he and Remus were currently inside of. 

It had been a long night. Hell, it had been a long day, week, month. The first leg of their tour was draining in ways Remus hadn’t known it was possible to be. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten more than 5 hours of continuous sleep. And they had to be up early again in the morning for their flight out of Berlin, which is why he knew accepting Sirius’ offer to go up to his suite instead was a bad idea.

Of course, there was also the issue of Remus knowing that Sirius wasn’t actually inviting him up for a drink.

Maybe he was, but certainly not just that. Not if the way Sirius was looking at him was any indication. Dark grey eyes locked with his, and the heat behind Sirius’ gaze was enough to make Remus want to throw all caution to the wind, which was definitely not a good idea. 

One of them had to be the rational one.

“You know we can’t.” He said.

They’d been doing this for a while now. 

Maybe the tour, being in such close proximity to each other so often, had just placed emphasis on something that had always been there. Remus had eyes- he had always found Sirius fucking hot, and Sirius undoubtedly felt the same about Remus, his flirtatious comments always erring just this side of inappropriate, considering their professional dynamic.

Sirius didn’t do anything, just smirked, arching a brow as he let his eyes drift a little lower, settling on Remus’ mouth for a few heart stopping seconds before moving back up again.

They’d done this before.

The eye-fucking each other whenever they were in the same enclosed space. It just got more… heated, when they were alone. Which is how they usually ended up riding the elevator together, just the two of them, using the minute that they were locked off from the rest of the world to look their fill of each other, before they ultimately went their separate ways because Remus -fuck his sense of responsibility- always turned down the offer to do more.

He was starting to forget why he was turning down the offer.

“But you want to.” Sirius drawled. Remus' breath caught in his throat, unable to muster up a response that wouldn’t be him begging Sirius for everything he shouldn’t want.

“Fuck, Sirius.” He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, “You know we can’t do this.” 

“What exactly is _this_ , Remus?” Sirius asked innocently. Remus glared at him.

“Because we haven’t actually done anything. I’m just inviting you up for a drink.”

“You know damn well that if I come up, it won’t just be for a drink.” Remus grated out.

Why was he turning Sirius down again? Fuck.

The elevator slowed to a stop, and the door slid open to reveal the empty hallway of Remus’ floor.

Neither of them moved.

Sirius smirked.

“Fuck you.” Remus said.

The door slid shut, locking them off from the world once again. And Remus, ignoring Sirius’ shit eating grin, moved closer so they were pressed up against each other. Sirius' hands left his pockets and wrapped around Remus’ waist, pulling him so there was virtually no space left between them. 

Remus leans in so their foreheads are touching, their lips so close and yet so far, not kissing just yet. 

_ He wants this.  _

_ He shouldn’t do this.  _

_ God, if anyone found out. _

Sirius’ hand comes up and he trails a single finger over Remus’ cheekbone.

“Are you sure?” He asks. And suddenly the teasing lilt of his voice from before is gone, now replaced with genuine concern. 

Remus licks his lips, starting to answer, before there is a soft ping noise and the elevator doors begin to open again. Instinct has him yanking himself out of Sirius’ embrace, his face heating up when he notices that this floor is empty as well. 

Sirius steps out this time, his hand out to Remus, who takes a few steadying breaths and ignores the way his heart rate has picked up. 

Remus accepts Sirius’ offered hand and they walk silently towards the door of Sirius’ suite, Sirius swiping his key card and depositing it onto the table inside. Sirius kicks the door shut behind them, and with a gentle tug and a quick turn, pulls Remus to him and presses his back against the door. 

He leans in, pressing his lips against Remus’ neck as his fingers inch underneath his shirt, caressing the skin he finds there.

Remus pushes closer, his breathing heavy already, feeling Sirius’ mouth move idly over his pulse point and desperately wanting to feel it everywhere else. 

“Sirius,” Remus whispers, moaning softly. His eyes flutter shut and he moves his own hands upwards, gripping onto Sirius' shoulders to hold himself steady. Sirius is a drug, and Remus is high off of it.

Some small part of Remus’ brain says that he needs to savor every second of this, because it won’t -can’t- happen again. It’s already a big enough risk doing it once. But that voice is lost when Sirius suddenly pulls away and says Remus’ name, drawing his full attention back to him.

“Please,” Remus says, before Sirius can ask again if he’s sure. He doesn’t want to give himself a chance to talk himself out of this. He just wants to _feel_. The past month has been torturous, backing out now isn't an option.

Sirius looks into his eyes, sees that he means it, nods once, and presses their lips together.

Remus tries, he really does, to keep himself upright. His hands tighten in Sirius’ jacket as anticipation coursed through his veins, any and all ideas of stopping or changing his mind lost to him.  When they finally break apart for air, Sirius’ lips are a deep pink that Remus finds too irresistible not to immediately chase after, crashing against him, this kiss was more urgent, insistent, their hands clawing at their clothes and tugging as they tried to undress themselves without breaking their kiss. When this proved impossible, Sirius bit Remus’ lip and tugged on it gently, eyes lighting up at the way Remus moaned in response.

“Bedroom.” He says, and Remus nods, pushing himself off of the wall and somehow managing to walk on shaky legs. He follows after Sirius, stripping himself as he went, yanking at the infuriating buttons on his shirt and watching with delight as Sirius rids himself of his own offending clothing.

They made it to the hall just outside of Sirus’ room before they were on each other again. Remus glides his fingers across Sirius’ now bare chest, running down the taut abs and hovering just over Sirius belt buckle, which is half undone. He finishes it off, shoving eagerly at Sirius’ jeans and being rewarded with Sirius’ mouth on his neck again.

“Sirius.” Remus begged, though he was unsure of what he was begging for. They were still wearing too many clothes, so getting that out of the way seemed like a good place to start. He grabs Sirius’ hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, stumbling over his own feet as he toes off his shoes on the way there.

Remus gasped when suddenly found himself being spun around, so that when Sirius pushed, he fell onto his back onto the bed, with Sirius climbing up over him, a triumphant grin on his face.

“You look fucking perfect.” Sirius said, "You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

Remus had wanted this since the very first moment he’d seen Sirius, but he didn’t get a chance to say that because Sirius leaned in and kissed him again, and like Remus was learning was the case whenever Sirius kissed him, his brain stopped working well enough to actually form words.  Sirius moved lower, and those sinfully talented lips found Remus collarbone, his nipples, trailing downwards to his stomach. When he finally raised back up, Remus was flushed all over, hair starting to stick to his forehead as he blinked up at Sirius, just a little dazed.

“Jeans… off, _now_.” Remus said. Sirius, mercifully, obeyed, pulling at Remus’ jeans until they were off and then discarding them onto the ground. Before Remus could complain about the fact that Sirius’ own jeans were still on, albeit unbuttoned and unzipped, Sirius leaned forward and captured one of Remus’ nipples between his teeth, gently sucking and rolling his tongue across it. Remus lost all ability to form a coherent thought, his hands scrambling for purchase against the sheets.

“Shit...” His voice trembled as Sirius moved his attention to the other nipple, paying it the same attention as he had the first, not letting up until Remus was satisfactorily sensitive all over. And then, he reached down and cupped gently at the growing bulge in Remus’ briefs, moving his palm over it in teasing, slow motions that were enough to send Remus completely spiraling.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _please_ -” Remus pushed his hips upwards. Sirius’ other hand moved up, curling into Remus’ hair and tugging gently, moving his head to the side so he could suck into the spot where his neck and jawline met. He kept the hand on Remus dick busy, drawing breathy whines and pleading noises from Remus with every turn of his wrist.

“ _Sirius_...” Remus whined. Sirius was looking at him, that arrogant smirk letting Remus know that the man was completely aware of what he was doing to him. He didn’t miss the way the hand gliding over his cock didn’t let up, even as Sirius licked his lips and waited patiently for Remus to continue.

“Touch me.” Remus pleaded, though it came out more as a demand, “I’m dying here.”

“Oh you’re not anywhere near death, not yet.” Sirius teased. To emphasize his point, he applied a firm squeeze to Remus’ dick.

“You- _fuck_ ,” Remus' head fell back against the pillows on a loud moan. He rolled his hips, chasing Sirius’ touch, only to have it taken away and be met, instead, with a soft chuckle from Sirius.

“And I thought you were gorgeous before.” Sirius murmured, “Like this, you’re a fucking work of art, Remus.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Remus replied, going for casual and unaffected and failing miserably.

Sirius' eyes covered every inch of Remus' body, looking at him as though Remus was the single most fascinating thing he’d ever seen, and while Remus basked in the praise, he was too impatient and too worked up to just lay there while Sirius looked at him.

He moved, sitting up quickly enough that it caught Sirius off guard and was able to roll them to place himself on top instead. Remus immediately brought a hand up to Sirius’ hair, twisting his fingers in the silky black locks and kissing Sirius like his life depended on it. He pushed their hips together, pulling a moan from both of them. Remus leaned down, sucking and biting into whatever skin he had access to, really wanting to leave a mark but knowing it was too risky. Sirius’ hands found Remus’ hips, and he pushed his own upwards, needy little gasps escaping them both as they glided against each other, Sirius’ jeans providing extra friction that was just the perfect side of too rough.

When he’d finally had the last of those jeans being between them, Remus raised back up onto his knees and made quick work of discarding them to join his own on the floor. He immediately reached to press his palm over Sirius’ bulge, intending to pay him back for the teasing he’d delivered earlier, but Sirius was having none of that. 

“Remus.” He groaned, staring up into his eyes, “ _Off_.” 

And who was Remus to deny him anything?

He nodded, and pulled the waistband of the briefs down, watching hungrily as Sirius’ cock sprang free. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Remus moaned, his mouth watering at the sight before him.

“You, too.” Sirius said, “I want to see you. All of you.” 

Remus nodded, and when the last of the bothersome fabric was gone and had left them both completely naked, he reached for Sirius’ cock, hard and tempting, and wrapped a hand around it. Sirius gasped, pushing his hips up into Remus’ grip. Remus tightened his hand slightly and stroked, slowly at first but building up a pace as he discovered quickly exactly what movements made Sirius go wild. He ran his thumb over the slit, drawing a groan from Sirius that made Remus’ own cock leak.

Fuck, he was so turned on.

In an experimental move, he shifted lower, his hand not letting up as he kissed near the base of Sirius’ cock.

“Fuck! Please, _Remus_ , god-”

He loved the way Sirius sounded when he begged, but decided he wanted this even more. He circled his tongue around the head, and then lowered himself onto Sirius’ cock completely, taking the entire length down his throat.

“Remus!” Sirius yelled, his hips arching up, unable to restrain himself as his hands flew down to grip Remus’ hair.

“Fuck- you… _fucking_ -”

Remus pulled himself off of Sirius’ dick, replacing his mouth with his hand once more as he took in the way Sirius’ breath came out in ragged, broken pants, Sirius' eyes blown wide in an almost comical way.

“Fucking warn a guy next time, fuck-” 

“I'm sorry,” Remus laughed, not apologetic at all.

“More… please, Rem, more.”

“Your wish is my command.” Remus obliged, but because he couldn’t resist, he first leaned in to press a quick kiss to Sirius’ lips, and then he moved lower to take him back into his mouth. 

Sirius’ hands were twisting in Remus’ hair, desperate whines being pulled from him as Remus proved his lack of a gag reflex, taking him all the way down to the base with each bob of his head. Sirius’ chest rose and fell quickly, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over his chest. Remus wanted to do so many things to him, just have the man spread out before him and watch as he lost his fucking mind under Remus’ hands. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive head of Sirius’ cock, delighting in the way Sirius keened in response.

“You’re so fucking good at this, holy shit.” Sirius gasped, “God, Remus, your fucking mouth.” 

Remus knew he probably looked a mess, spit running down his chin and swollen lips, but Sirius was falling apart underneath him, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic as Remus laved around the head of his cock, enjoying the salty taste of precum on his lips, and he found he couldn’t care less how he looked. One hand trailed down to cup Sirius’ balls, scratching his nails lightly over them and relishing in the way Sirius’ cock twitched in his throat. 

Just as Sirius had started growing more frantic, his hips canting upwards with each movement of Remus’ head, Sirius tugged at Remus’ hair and pulled the man off of his cock.

“Stop, fuck, I was going to come.”

Remus, personally, didn’t see a problem with that. But he did want Sirius to fuck him, so he wasn’t complaining.

He slithered up to catch his lips in a breathless kiss, and Sirius took the opportunity to twist them around back into their original positions. Remus moaned as Sirius reached down to wrap a hand around Remus’ cock, tugging once, twice, a third time, before letting go and pulling back.

“I want you.” He said.

Remus nodded, “Please.”

“I wanna- fuck, Remus, I want to fucking _wreck_ you. You look… _god_.”

“ _Please_.” Remus begged, hoping to convey how much he wanted that himself.

Sirius reached over him, pulling the drawer of the bedside table open roughly and rummaging around in it until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the bottle of lube and settled himself between Remus thighs, watching with a hungry gaze as Remus’ cock lay hard and untouched on his stomach.

As though he was unable to help himself, he reached out to stroke it again, this time going hard and fast, watching the way Remus’ back arched into the touch and the filthy moans that fell from his lips.

“Sirius, fuck, _please_!” Remus whined, “I need you… need you in me.”

Because Sirius was the devil, he reached up to gently cup Remus’ face, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Tell me what you want, Remus.”

“You… please, want you… want you to fuck me.” His voice was broken, knew he would have to find a way to explain it away tomorrow, and decided that was a problem for… not now.

Sirius shivered as he cracked open the bottle of lube. He pressed his hands between Remus’ open legs, watching as they fell apart and spread wide for him. The way he was staring had Remus pinned to the spot, unable to do much more than simply wait; he could barely even breathe as anticipation ran through him.

The fist finger to lightly stoke over Remus’ hole had him squirming, a long, broken moan forcing its way out of him. Sirius soothed him, leaning down to kiss along his jaw again. Remus cried out in pleasure as Sirius sank the first finger into him, his eyes glued to his reaction, taking in every writhe and twist of his body.

“More.” Remus whined. He needed all of it, everything Sirius had to give. He felt like he would simply die if he didn’t have it.

He clenched down on Sirius’ finger, gasping as another one slipped into him. Sirius scissored the pair inside of him, taking extra care to rub at Remus’ walls, breath catching as Remus rocked his hips and moaned. Sirius returned to trailing a line of kisses down Remus’ chest, stopping at his right nipple, twisting it between his teeth and tugging gently. Remus, besides himself, rocked on Sirius’ hand, and when the fingers inside of him curled just right and found his prostate- he lost all sense of restraint.

“Fuck me.” He demanded breathily, hips still moving wildly. Sirius ignored his plea and rubbed his finger faster, more determined, pressing insistently at Remus’ prostate with each thrust, refusing to let up for even a moment as his tongue switched to Remus’ left nipple.

“Sirius-” Remus gasped, feeling himself approaching the peak, “I can’t- I-”

“I want you to come,” Sirius whispered into his ear, his breath hot and heavy against Remus’ overheated skin, “I want you to come for me, and when you’re done, I’m going to fuck you until you come again.” 

“Fuck, I-” Remus broke off. He was climbing… climbing…

Sirius wrapped his free hand around Remus cock and stroked him, matching the pace he’d set for the fingers in his ass.

“Fuck!” Remus screamed. It was too much- every fibre of his being was on edge, every nerve lighting up. He couldn’t breathe-

“Come for me, Remus,” Sirius ordered, “Now.”

And that was Remus’ undoing. He collapsed back onto the bed, his balls drawing up almost painfully as he fell over the cliff. His head fell back, moaning loudly, coming in jolting, shattering outbursts. Sirius stilled the fingers inside of him, but the hand on his cock continued to move even after Remus had finished, Sirius coaxing him into staying hard.

“I- please, Sirius, can’t-” He was babbling, knew there were probably tears streaming down his face, and couldn’t bring himself to care as he begged unashamedly, “Please.”

“Fuck, that was beautiful, Rem.” Sirius whispered, “You’re so fucking hot.”

Remus groaned low in his chest when the fingers inside of him lightly brushed against his oversensitive prostate, wanting to scream when Sirius did it again, starting to build up a slow rhythm once more and ignoring the way Remus shook all over, feeling as though he was about to combust right there on the bed of a fancy hotel room in Berlin.

His cock is rapidly approaching full hardness again under Sirius’ feather light touches. Remus is sure he blacks out for a second or two. His head is flung back, a mixture of desire and frustration swelling up inside of him as he feels Sirius’ pushing a third finger into him. 

_ He’s already prepped, damn it! _

“Sirius,” He complains, sounding petulant even to his own ears, “If you don’t get inside of me- _ah_!”

“Clearly, if you’re still coherent enough to form sentences, I’m not doing a good enough job.” Sirius cuts him off with a final jab at his prostate, leaning down to press his tongue to Remus’ cock head, but it’s nothing more than that one faint touch, because the next Remus knows, Sirius is pulling his fingers out of him. Remus sniffles and mourns the loss, trying not to chase after them.

“It’s okay,” Sirius soothes him, “I’m going to fuck you now.” 

Remus watches, transfixed, as Sirius undoes the wrapper of a condom and slides it on. He lifts Remus’ legs up, moving in closer until his cock is right against where Remus desperately needs it to be. Remus is rapidly approaching full hardness again, and he throws his head back in ecstasy as Sirius moans and slowly begins to sink into Remus. Sirius’ eyes slam shut and he lets out a string of curses, hands gripping Remus’ hips so tightly that Remus knows he’ll bruise.

“God, you’re tight.” Sirius gasped, “So good.”

“Move, please, Sirius. Fuck me.” Remus begs. 

Sirius seemed to not be able to deny that request; his hips start moving, breathing hard as Remus clenched around him.

“You feel so good. So good, oh god.” Remus babbles, “Perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Sirius says, “Fuck, Rem, if you could see yourself. Fuck.”

He rocked his hips forward, driving himself deeper. 

“You’re gonna come again, for me.” Sirius says, “I wanna see you completely lose yourself, Remus.”

“Please,” Remus whines. He was strung so tightly. The friction as Sirius moved inside of him, steadily building up pace, was unbelievable. He wrapped his legs around Sirius, tugging him in deeper.

“That’s it, babe,” Sirius says softly, “You feel incredible.” 

Remus was already too far gone, but Sirius still managed to push him even further, rolling his hips and pressing their lips together in a messy kiss that they need to part from every few seconds to catch their breaths. Remus thinks that not being able to breathe is a small price to pay for the way Sirius’ tongue is mimicking the motion of his cock inside of him.

Sirius hikes Remus’ hips up higher and slows the pace of his hips, a filthy grinding motion that makes Remus’ toes curl and has his hands grabbing at the sheets, trying to ground himself. Sirius presses in impossibly deeper, making Remus feel every shift of his length inside of him. It’s almost too much, pleasure so intense it’s almost painful. Remus can’t focus, can’t think, he can barely breathe. Sirius’ mouth finds his neck again, and Remus is helpless as he feels himself reaching closer to his second climax.

“Yeah,” Sirius breathes, “Fuck, the way you look when you come, Remus. I could watch you forever.”

Sirius’ hips start to falter a bit, his face contorting as he nears his own orgasm. He reaches down between them and wraps a hand around Remus’ dick, stroking intensely with the single minded focus of getting him off. 

“Look at me.” Sirius says, “Rem, open your eyes.”

Remus’ fucked out brain hadn’t even processed that his eyes were closed, but he blinked them open dutifully and was met with Sirius’ dark grey ones staring down at him.

“Fuck, that's so good.” Sirius says, “Come for me, Remus.”

And Remus can do nothing but obey, letting himself fall over the edge as Sirius slams his hips forward, so hard that Remus is nearly jolted up the bed. Remus entwines his fingers in Sirius’ hair and pulls down, crashing their lips together as they ride out the high together, swept up in each other. Remus is burning up from the inside, every part of him lit up.

They come down slowly, Sirius’ hips finally drawing to a stop. Remus is exhausted, and a soft noise escapes him as Sirius pulls out after a moment. He removes the condom and tosses it into the bin next to the bed, collapsing onto the bed next to Remus and immediately reaching out to pull Remus closer to him. They’re sweaty and sticky and the sheets are covered in Remus’ come and they definitely need a shower, but right then, Remus finds himself caring about none of it. The moment is perfect. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ......so was it good? Please let me know, I was so nervous posting this lol. Shoot me a comment here or on tumblr, my url is @nikialexx


End file.
